Here's My Heart Laid in Your Hands
by Halawen
Summary: Clare's boyfriend Riker Lynch has a special birthday present for her. Birthday fluff shot. Short but sweet and feat. the rest of R5.


**Happy Birthday Christlove88! I hope you enjoy this birthday fluff shot and it's everything you wanted.**

 **Legal: I do not own and am not associated with DeGrassi, Epitome or R5**

 **All the things to know before reading:**

 ***Clare lives in L.A. she is 21 and has been dating Riker for two years**

 ***This is all in Riker's pov**

 **And that's it enjoy the shot everyone.**

 **Here's My Heart Laid in Your Hands**

"What's this?" Ell asks looking at the song in my notebook that I had been working on in secret for months.

"This doesn't look like our usual stuff," Ross comments taking the notebook.

"This is pretty sappy, you don't really think we're going to record this do you?" Rocky comments and whether he means to or not his voice has a mocking tone.

Hurt by their comments I grab my notebook and storm out to go upstairs. I make it outside before my sister catches up to me.

"Riker wait what is the song?" She questions. She's sincere and I take out the notebook opening to the page and show the song to Rydel. "Well I see what the guys were saying it isn't our usual style but it's obviously important to you. What's the song for?" She queries handing me back the notebook.

"It's for Clare I wrote it for her and I'm going to sing it to her tonight at her birthday dinner."

"That's so sweet I'm sure she'll love it and if you come back we'll record the song. Just tell them what it is. Don't listen to their stupid comments," Rydel encourages.

"I just want to make Clare's birthday special," I reply as I look back at the basement considering whether I should return to the basement to practice. Rydel smiles and takes my hand pulling me back to the basement. "We're going to record the song it's not for us it's for Clare's birthday. The song is Riker's present to Clare, so shut up and play it," Rydel orders.

"Well why didn't you just tell us it was for Clare?" Ross questions.

"Yeah if you'd just told us it was for Clare we would have started learning the song," Ell adds.

"Because you guys were too busy making fun of the song," I reply.

"We're sorry, come on let's practice it and get it recorded before you have to leave to meet Clare," Rocky says.

I play the song on the guitar so everyone can hear it and then we play it through a few times. When everyone has it down we turn on the recording equipment, we have to do a couple of takes but we get it recorded and then I have to get ready to go to Clare's place. I shower and change into nice clothes before leaving for Clare's apartment. It takes me over an hour to stop and pick up dinner and flowers and get to Clare's apartment. I have a key to her place and I let myself in.

"Happy Birthday Glorious," I call into the apartment. Clare comes out of the bedroom and smiles at me. She alks over and places her hand on my shoulder to greet me with a loving kiss, when our lips part I bring the flowers from behind my back and give them to her.

"Thank you they're beautiful," she grins.

"Why don't you put them in some water and I'll set the table," I offer and Clare goes into the kitchen getting a vase down. "I know you didn't want anything big but I have a bag full of presents from my family and Ell," I tell her as I set the bags in my hand down and begin setting the table.

"That was sweet of everybody," she grins.

Clare turned 21 today, but rather than go out bar hopping for free drinks the only way she wanted to celebrate her birthday was a quiet evening at her place with me. It's just one of the many reasons I love her so much.

Clare puts the flowers on the table, I get dinner on the table and we sit down to eat. Dinner is pretty silent; we smile at each other a lot and enjoy the food and the company. After dinner I clean up a little, Clare sits on her sofa and I bring over the bag of presents and sit with her, handing her a gift. Clare loves all of her gifts from my family and Ell but I'm saving my gift last.

"There's still one more gift I haven't given you mine yet," I comment grabbing the guitar of mine that I keep here. I sit next to her on the sofa and play the song for her, she smiles the whole time and when I'm done she leans over giving me a passionate kiss.

"It was beautiful, thank you that's an incredible gift," she grins.

"You're welcome, I meant every word. The whole band recorded it this afternoon but just at our basement studio, I have the MP3 to put on your laptop. Right now I think we should have dessert you just sit I'll get everything," I tell her setting down my guitar to stand.

I go to the kitchen and grab the cake from the fridge. I picked it up yesterday along with something else, I open the box with the small cake and take it out setting it on a plate. I picked one covered in chocolate with a rose on top and I take the ring from my pocket setting it on the rose. I got two candles a **2** and **1** and I set them on the cake, light them and turn off some lights. Taking the cake over to Clare I sing Happy Birthday to her and set the cake down, she blows out the candles and smiles at me and then the ring in the rose catches her eye. She picks it up and gazes at it with a mixture of shock and bliss in her eyes.

"Riker is that…" she gasps as I take the ring from her and get down on one knee.

"Clare Edwards will you marry me?"

"Yes," she grins with happy tears in her eyes. I slip the ring on her finger and she loops her arms around my neck pressing her lips to mine in a delighted and happy kiss. After a long passionate, loving, blissful and excited kiss our lips part and I cut the cake. I put one piece on a small plate and sit with her feeding her the first bite. She smiles and savors the bite.

I hand her the plate and get myself a piece and we eat dessert. I finish first but only because Clare will take a bite of cake, admire her ring and then kiss me. When we've finished she wants to hear the song again so we go into her bedroom. I play the song from my phone and plug it into her speakers she has in her room. Then I take off my shoes and shirt lying on her bed. Clare lies with me and kiss the back of her neck as I wrap her in my arms. When the song plays through she looks up and kisses me gently as she writes **I LOVE YOU** on my chest with her finger.


End file.
